compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Complanet
Complanet is the main planet of the Compliens. It is divided into many countries and islands, each with their own creatures and customs. Moons Complanet has seven moons. In order of distance from Complanet: *Luno - The second biggest moon, just behind Tresoon. It is a standard gray captured asteroid, made of silicates and iron. *Dosky - The slowest to orbit with an orbital period of 204 days. It is composed of blacjoc and iron-based minerals, making it black in color. *Tresoon - Has a thin carbon dioxide atmosphere. It is the biggest moon. *Cuatrosol - Pale yellow and made primarily of benevene and sulfur. Radiates a faint amount of visible light and UV rays. *Darcinco - Another captured asteroid. It has a lopsided orbit and looks like a crescent because a different asteroid slammed into it millions of years ago. *Seisark - Saturated with magitite, staining its surface purple. Frozen lakes of water dot its surface. This moon radiates a lot of magical energy onto Complanet, which causes strange events to happen when it is full. Since the magical energy is created from Seisark's angular momentum, it is estimated that the moon will become tidally locked with Complanet within 600 million years. Additionally, the magical saturation has given rise to the entity Vitele. *Skiete - Shaped kind of like a peanut. It has a thin, reflective surface that makes it shine brightly. Continents Complanet is split into 8''' continents. They are as follows: *Eukiyfrenia *Swoule *Comipea *Colloidus *Dornae *Bertyllia *Northern Ice Cap *Southern Ice Sheet Countries There are currently '''184 officially recognized independent countries on Complanet. They are as follows: *Abrela *Abrines *Aclein *Acrait *Acrium *Acussa *Afrfana *Akiyfren *Amacilia *Ampere *Angkorro *Aprya *Arlago *Ascal *Astrary *Balzeew *Bashya *Bauujan *Bazamba *Bethon *Beya *Bitland *Blaseau *Bonalane *Boskon *Catrarta *Central Complanet Republic *Clayor *Colyt *Commukain *Coroma'an *Cuze *Dacrya *Dalá *Dangos *Dekara *Demora *Deon *Domia *Drecor *Druisia *Duspia *Dyrock *East Ilson *Eflistan *Elemeyo *Erea *Eshain *Eswa *Etrary *Eyy *Fallacy *Farquat *Flaura *Flayn *Fortuca *Freyze *Gaiuso *Galaqua *Ganbora *Gantival *Gastricion *Gaticaan *Geederen *Hedrait *Horevana *Hoyae *Iiines *Indesicha *Ironland *Izerbia *Jangara *Jepheuria *Kashekh *Kazaque *Kupuronia *Larantha *Laswan *Latago *Latreau *Liseretine *Louisiana *Lufrait *Mala-Mala *Marcos *Meskia *Mespijan *Misurque *Mitörkk *Mobaho *Mocron *Moezon *Monastatus *Mozopolis *Mristigial *Muflal *Nagthoto *Narasse *Narkomb Isle *Neo Mosirum *Ñonoš *No-Quay *North Duchy *Oclyfe *Ocrea *Ohemji *Olymerod *Omestril *Osmary *Ostya *Oswaria *Öujusborn *Phaman *Protoceratops *Prysyc *Puglia *Pugruydan *Qafriastan *Qedal *Quanta *Queltin *Rabaria *Rablus *Rambazistan *Rangorook *Rash Republic *Raspil *Recct *Rendeck *Rendia *Rocquette *Ronarra *Rostobar *Russabelle *Sadrad *Saelsa *Saiciall *Samboya *Scovania *Sedja *Semboe *Sespana *Sheisil *Smao Sha *Snuu'oter *Sochya *Soiaca *Sovereign Nation of Minicilia *Soylatte Greens *Strania *Suyzuebia *Swararia *Swigaqaq *Swout *Temerit *Teprein *Terinsky *Thurhill *Tibbia *Tobrador *Tusnil *Tuthea *Ublington *Urar *Usmya *Vallaenjork *Viladas *Voswia *Vuskurg *Vuspal *Wastorr *Wendora *West Ilson *Wiqu *Woles *Wuji *Xiyule *Yakuht *Yobril *Yozzistan *Yumara *Zawhea *Zhengkaya *Zuya Oceans There are 6 major bodies of water, consisting of: *Northern Ocean *Suyzuebian Sea *Colloidal Ocean *Swoulian Ocean *The Great Strait *Southern Ocean Gallery complanet spin2.gif|A spinning globe of Complanet Complanet Time Zones.png|Time zones of Complanet. complanet blank.png|Blank map of Complanet Trivia *The moons are named after Spanish numbers. *According to the census of 215D, the Complinoid population of Complanet is 5,277,153,650. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Complisolar System Category:Celestial bodies